legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Japan War
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA '' ''Raizen High School Arc Season 1 Japan War ''Opening Part 0 'Earth' 'May 4' 'Nazi Germany - Berlin' '1937' '14:10 PM' ''Along time ago in Nazi Germany..... Adolf Hitler was in front of his people when he turned on his mic (this part is from the opening above). ''- Adolf Hitler: Dear Volksgenossen and Volksgenossisin, the boycott has been commenced at 00:00 o'clock this night! It shall be continued until morning! It is taking place with sudden vehemence, yet also with an impressive Mannezschut and Discipline witch now I have found sanctuary in Paris and London and New York, our PARTY AND OUR FUHRER!!!'' The words from the dictator do birthday in the world today, the war began. Earth - Nowadays May 4 Japan - 10 Kilometers away from Tokyo 2036 00:05 PM '' Over the skies of Japan, 900 Transport VTOLs from VSA flew over the jungle surrounding Tokyo for 20 kilometers. The moon was red, that of course would be a natural event on the moon which happens every 30 years... but that night the moon was red because of the blood of war. Each VTOL was loaded with 40 soldiers.'' Inside one of the VTOLs, the commander Lucas Kellan was reporting the fleet about the plan of attack when they invade Tokyo. The plan is to invade Tokyo in the east, evacuate the maximum of civilians and eliminate all terrorists; shoot to kill. '' - Lucas: All units, remember of the training, shoot the vital points of the enemy and never shoot someone in that city without knowing if the person is a terrorist or civil. Anyone who shoot a civilian will suffer the consequences. Remember to save ammo and always go forward over the enemy lines with coverage. Do not be reckless or try to play the hero in going up to the enemy lines thinking this is a game. Is that clear?'' Every soldier of that fleet in the radio: 'Yes, sir!'' ''- '''Lucas: Luckily the low-level EMP from LN-666 Project did not affect our radios and transport.'' Lucas turned off the radio. '' Rico Valasques, the Master Sargent that was talking with Lucas in VSA Base said: "Are you sure about invading Tokyo from the east? The terrorists surrounded the city with anti flights batteries. We should land a few kilometers away from the city and into the tunnels."'' ''- Lucas: No, it will take too long. We need to accelerate our steps because the military police of the city will not endure an attack of this scale. In addition, KnightWalkers troops are also attacking the city.'' Rico: Speaking of which... to where they are sending the LN-666 Project? ''- Lucas: I don't know. Let's just worry about freeing Tokyo from them. About London, I heard that the US forces were sent to London to give support. I hope they can save London.'' Lucas went to VTOL door and opened it. When he opened, he saw Tokyo burning across the mountain. '' - Lucas: My God ... I wonder how many are being killed now. When I went through the city with Vincent to arrive to VSA base, the city was not in that state. The destruction spread very quickl---!'' Lucas was interrupted by the pilot. ''- VTOL Pilot: Missiles approaching!'' ''- Lucas: WHAT?!'' Lucas looked to outside of the VTOL and saw 90 missiles coming from the East. '' - Lucas: Evasive maneuver! All ships, Activate the front arms! We will not fall so easily like that! '' As ordered, all turned aside 90 missiles, no ship was destroyed. ''- VTOL Pilot: Commander Lucas Kellan! 130 enemy fighters approaching from the front!'' ''- Lucas: But how! How did they know we were going to Tokyo from this direction!?'' ''- Lucas (think): *Shit! Our VTOLs are for transportation and are too slow to engage in combat aerial, have no other alternative!* Lucas then shouted on the radio: "Forget the plan! We are only 5 kilometers away from Tokyo! All units jump out of VTOLs! We will walk to the city!"'' '' - Radio: JUMP! EVERYONE!'' All VSA troops jumped and activated bags jet. And when they jump a burst of gunfire from the ground fired at them, killing dozens of them in the air. ''- Lucas: NOW, RICO!'' ''- Rico: GO! GO!'' 3 Minutes after falling to the ground '' '' Lucas and Rico posed in the forest while thousands of the VTOLs were being destroyed by the fighters and anti flights batteries. '' ''Lucas: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I figured wrong! For my fault our team was separated! And many of my men are dead! For my fault! Rico: No... Commander Lucas. It's not your fault. ''- Lucas: AHN!?'' ''- Rico: Commander Lucas... there is something wrong here. There were no possibilities that they knew our plans and locations...'' ''- Lucas: What do you mean?'' ''- Rico: SOMEONE on Japan Ground Self Defense delivered our plans for them.'' ''- Lucas: There is a traitor among us!?'' ''- Rico: Yes. Someone among us betrayed us. Many politicians and high-ranking people in the Japanese army in the whole country were bribed by Eckidina KnightWalker. It's not a surprise if someone in the VSA or JGSDF betray us now in this time of war. In times of war, treason is not a surprise.'' '' - Lucas: Who would be this traitor?'' ''- Rico: I don't know. But... the person is a high-ranking officer on VSA.'' ''- Lucas: Ahhh.... Let's try to focus on the mission. We'll caught this traitor after we complete our mission.'' Lucas turned on the radio on his chest. ''- Lucas '(radio): *All those who survived and are on the ground, gather in section 10535. Let's regroup at the beach and go to the city by the bridge. Be careful, the terrorist of Aurozia saw us jumping from the VTOLs, they will send groups to hunt us in the forest, stay in combat mode.* '' '' Lucas turned off the Radio. ''- '''Lucas: Let's go, Rico! After I end this mission I'll break the face of the traitor and Eckidina Knightwalker personally.'' ''- Rico: Leave some fun to me!'' Rico and Lucas walked through the forest to the beach. ''Part 1 'Meanwhile in Tokyo' 'Tokyo Commercial Center' ''- (???): FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! ''- (???): KEEP SHOOTING!'' ''- (???): LET'S BUY TIME TO ALL CIVILIANS ESCAPE FROM THE CITY!'' In the center of the city, buildings were burning and that area was hot as the hell itself, a VSA squad composed by 40 elite soldiers was being wipe out. 37 members died and only 3 were alive. The squad was being surrounded by 80 terrorists. Between the 3 survivors of the squad, Cassie Cage, Carth Onasi and Corporal Hart were resisting a massive terrorist attack. ''- Cassie: Fuck! I need ammo!'' '' - Carth: Get on---!'' Carth was interrupted when he saw a terrorist behind Cassie ready to shoot her. ''- Carth: CASSIE! BEHIND YOU!'' ''- Cassie: What th-'' ''- Terrorist: Chết! (Die!)'' However, in just 1 second, Cassie took a knife from her pocket and threw it on the terrorists. The knife hit his neck. ''- Carth: Amazing...'' ''- Cassie: Why are you surprised!? Give me your ammo!!'' ''- Terrorists 1: Thổi họ! - Blow them!'' '' A terrorist in a building loaded a RPG and aimed where the group was hiding.'' ''- Cassie: RPG! Spread out!'' The terrorist shoot the RPG, blowing the area where 3 soldiers of VSA were. ''- Carth: FUCK... Where are our reinforcements! Lucas Kellan should already be here!'' ''- Corporal Hart: Don't stop! Keep shooting! Let's show these cowards of what this squad is made off!'' '' However at that moment... Everyone looked at the sky and saw a Black Bird.'' ''- Carth: Is that a Black Bird from...'' ''- Cassie: ... ISA!'' ISA (Independent Strategic Alliance) is a military American Alliance meant to protect the colonies of the United Colonial Nations (UCN) and enforce the UCN's will by any means. They are the a organization working to ONU to protect the world from terrorists. The Black Bird started to fire missiles in the location of the terrorists... '' - Terrorist 2: Ah... đi tiêu! (Ah... FUCK!)'' ''- Cassie: RUN! '' As the group ran from the missiles, all terrorists in that area were wiped out. As a result, a missile hit the frame of a building of 30 floors, making it fall and creating a huge smoke screen. "........." Cassie stood in the middle of smokescreen with her arm broken. '' - Cassie: Hart! Carth! Give me a sign of life!'' However, nothing happened... instead of a sign of life of her team, a figure man was approaching her in the smoke. She saw nothing but a man with a rifle coming to her direction... ''- Cassie: Fuck... So... I'll die like that... Hehe...'' However... ''- (???): What're you doing? Giving up so easily. Cassie Cage. - The man in the smoke said.'' ''- Cassie: You're... '' The smoke finally was gone and she saw the man in front of her. ''- Cassie: Tomas Sevchenko!'' '' '' Tomas: It's been 2 years. Cassie Cage - The man extended his hand to raise Cassie. Cassie: Tomas... thanks... Tomas: Don't say that things. We're rivals but I'm not going to let a honorable enemy here to die. '' ''Tomas Sevchenko is a Shadow Soldier from ISA working as a member of the ISA Elite Tyrai Squad. He is the rival of Cassie Cage. Cassie: Humfp! I don't asked your help! Tomas: HAHAHAHA! That was what I wanted to heard. Cassie blushed a little in shame. ''- Cassie: Tomas, What're you doing here? The ISA should help other squads in west of the city.'' '' - Tomas: The main forces of ISA is now giving support to other VSA squads. But I came here only to...-'' ''- Cassie: Hmm?'' ''- Tomas: Nevermind! Anyway I found your friends. They're in our vehicle 50 meters away from here.'' ''- Cassie: What?! How long I was unconscious?!'' ''- Tomas: The building fell 20 minutes ago, so...'' ''- Cassie: God dammit...'' ''- Tomas: Let's get out of here.'' ''- Cassie: Yes...'' '' '' However... ''- Cassie: Did you heard that?'' ''- Tomas: Heard what? Explosions, shoots and screams everywhere? Yea, I can hear too...'' ''- Cassie: Shut up! I'm not talking about this.'' ''- Tomas: Ok, ok...'' ''- Cassie: Sounds like a... a tank?'' ''- Tomas: No... It's not a tank... it's... '' They saw something big... that was... ''- Tomas: A FUCKING DRONE! RUN!'' Both started to run. ''- Cassie: What the fuck! Who the hell gave battle drones to terrorists!?'' ''- Tomas: Who cares!?'' ''Part 2 'Tenguu City ''' 00:06 '' '' Aki Honda was on the top of the dump while she was looking at 5000 delinquents and criminals armed with war weapons (Eckidina's weapons) ''- Aki Honda: My friends! I like to kill! No, friends, I love to kill! I love chaos. I love death. I love torture. I love pain, I screams, and tears. I love to kill... but a war is much better. '' ".........." ''- Aki Honda: Gentlemen... All I ask for is war, a war so grand as to make Hell itself tremble. Gentlemen, I ask you as fellow brothers in gang, what is it you really want? Do you wish for further war as I do? Do you wish for a merciless, bloody war in this fucking city? Do you ask for war to sweep in like a tempest, leaving not even ravens to scavenge, from this City!? War is what you shall have. We are a clenched fist, ready to strike down all who oppose us, with our might. They think we are just gangsters, criminals and the trash of the society! We need a MASSIVE war to teach them! A civil war beyond any other that man's history has ever known! We'll give what Eckidina KnightWalker wants; a FUCKING WAR!'' "..............." ''- Aki Honda: It is time for us to awake the ones who sent us screaming into oblivion, and who now lie sleeping. Let's drag them out of bed by the hair, and remind them of what we are! We will remind them of what it feels like to live in fear in the nights of this city. We will remind them to fear the streets at night! We will remind them of the feel of our feet over their heads!'' It's 00:00 PM! '' - Everyone: It's 00:00 PM! It's 00:00 PM! It's 00:00 PM! It's 00:00 PM!!!!'' ''- Aki Honda: Hahahaha!! So finally we can start our fun!!'' "............" ''- Aki Honda: This an order from your leader; Mafusa Gang.'' "..................." Aki Honda: Friends... Let's Bring The Hell. ''- Everyone: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! '' '' '' The ground shook with hundreds of voices. '' ''- '''Tomoo': Get the cars! Get the weapons! Go to Tenguu City and KILL, KILL! '' ''- Aki Honda: Bring the head of Commissioner of Police! I'll carry him through the streets!'' After that, 5000 criminals ran an into thousands of cars parked at the dump and left the dump. Gradually, thousands of cars were leaving the dump, leaving Aki Honda and Tomoo alone. '' - Aki Honda: HAHAHAHAHA! This is the night we going to have some fun! '' ''- Tomoo: Are you sure this is not going to end bad?'' ''- Aki Honda: Hihihi... No, Tomoo. This is going to be good...'' ''- Tomoo: Why?'' Aki Honda let out an evil grin. ''- Aki Honda: Eckidina KnightWalker told to me her plan. We don't need to worry about the military.'' ''- Tomoo: What?'' '' - Aki Honda: The military are being sent to Tokyo right now. Eckidina hired a massive army of terrorists to attack Tokyo. All military forces of the country are being sent there. London also is being attacked, and this has meant that the United States acted and sent forces to save London.'' ''- Tomoo: WHAT THE FUCK!? A WAR IS HAPPENING IN JAPAN AND EUROPE!? Eckidina planned all this?!'' ''- Aki Honda: Exactly. Tomoo, look at your cellphone. You will see that your cellphone has no signal. '' '' Tomoo looked at his cellphone and saw that his cellphone had no signal like Aki Honda said.'' ''-'Tomoo': Wha---! Aki Honda, why we have no signal?'' ''- Aki Honda: It's because Eckidina used a low-level EMP on Japan. The low-level EMP blocked all phones in Japan. With this, we don't have to worry about the police calling the military to the city. In other words...'' '' Tomoo was shocked what he just heard.'' ''- Aki Honda:... this war is just a distraction, the real war will happen here. And we are the true actors of this show.'' ''- Tomoo: I thought we were going only to attack Tenguu City... but Eckidina's plan is far bigger than I thought. So this is what Misogi Kumagawa meant with "back up".'' ''- Aki Honda: Stop being a bitch. Let's go, Tomoo. I wanna hear screams too!'' ''- Tomoo: HAHAHA, Yes.'' ''Part 3 'Meanwhile in La Folia's house' '' Mana was trying sleeping while Katarina and La Folia were talking outside of the house. Mana opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of the room. Mana started to remember her life in other Multi-Universe. Mana was a Wizard Soldier from the New Conglomerate, a PMC from other Multi-Universe before she came to Earth. ''- Mana: What I'm doing here... '' Mana opened her eyes in surprise with her own mind. '' - Mana: Ahh... I remember now. When I was 7 years old, my family and I lived in a peaceful town in Ryui Planet. My days were happy with many children, friends and with my 3 brothers. We ran the valleys, swam in ponds and climbed mountains. Haha. My father was a worker in a industry and my mother was a seamstress. That town had no violence or deaths. Everyone knew each other and everyone in that town helped each other. My father had a farm, and always protects us from any wild animal. I was happy little one in this gigantic Multi-Universe.... before this evil war came to my world and made innocent children become warriors with a sad and empty heart...'' ''Mana's flashback 'In a Multi-Universe far away from Earth' 'Ryui Planet ''' 3 Years ago Mana was 7 years old at that time. She was playing with her older brother in front of the house. '' ''- '''Mana's mother': Mana and Shin, the lunch is ready.'' ''- Mana & Shin: We're coming!'' ''- Mana's father: If you took too long I'll finish everything before you arrive! HAHAHA!'' ''- Mana's mother: Not this again... Last time you finished the whole meat and got diarrhea!'' ''- Mana's father: Ops...'' 8 Hours later '' Finally the planet was at night, Mana went out of her house and saw million of stars in the sky. She always liked to see that beautiful scene. With the stars, a planet called Polis Massa was near to Ryui Planet, resulting in a beautiful night sky.'' ''- Mana: So beautiful...'' Mana's father appeared behind Mana. ''- Mana's father: Indeed...'' ''- Mana: Daddy?'' Mana's father seated in her side while looked at the night sky. '' - Mana's father: Mana, I know you have dreams in this world... but Mana, my little cute daughter, I wish that one day you could travel to other planets. This universe is huge, has many wonderful and magnificent things to see. I want you to get out of this little world and see the Multi-Universe with your own eyes. There are many wonderful things this universe has to offer to us. And want you to take your brothers with you too. I always wanted to go to space but I never had money enough to buy a ship to do it. Everything is your heart.'' ''- Mana: My heart?'' ''- Mana's father: Yes. Everything start in your heart. For example, you can think of horoscopes, faith and prays as a form of magic. These things are miracles that only people who believe feel.'' Mana: Only those who believe in magic? '' Mana's father: That's right. Only those who believe in the power of magic, and live in harmony with nature are able to use magic.'' ''- Mana: Magic... hein... This seems incredible! When I grow up I will become a witch and fly at the speed of light through space!'' ''- Mana's father: Hahaha, I believe you will.'' ''- Mana: I let you and our family fly too, Daddy!'' ''- Mana's father: !!...'' A tear trickled down Mana's father's eye. ''- Mana's father: Thanks... Mana...'' Mana replied with a smile. Flashback ends New flashback ''- Mana: I believed in the good. I was born in a peaceful world. So I never saw the evil in my life. I was such an innocent existence unable to recognize what was the evil. But one day I found out what the evil was, and who were the Villains. On an average day, they came to our world. Those monsters who killed my whole family, my friends, my city and destroyed my planet.'' In front of Mana's House ''- Mana's father: Mana, help me raise this wood.'' ''- Mana: Yummu!'' However.... ''- Mana's mother: Darling....'' ''- Mana's father: Yes?...'' "................" "................" "................" '' Everyone saw the sky getting darker. The sun disappeared... It was not the sun that disappeared; there was some 2 giant things covering the sun. It was a bigger thing that city itself. And it was getting bigger and seemed to be getting closer to the city. It was 2 ships. That ship had a cross with four points, was something very similar to a star.'' ''- Mana & 3 brothers: Amazing!'' However, Mana's parents saw that "cross with four points" and both looked at Mana and her brothers with their eyes opened in despair. Mana looked at the faces and she saw.... despair and panic. She was confused... Mana finally saw the true face of the universe... the universe is just death... "................" "................" "................" 5 minutes later Mana's parents were carrying their three children in their back while they were running out of that town. The town was burning to the ground. Mana did not understand what was happening. There were many things like artifices fireworks falling from the sky and exploding the city. She thought it was a party... but in fact they were being attacked. Mana's parents lived too long to know what was those ships; a Dark Empire was attacking them. ''- Mana: Daddy, Mommy what is it? People are running and screaming... they seem scared...'' ''- Mana's mother: JUST KEEP CALM! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! DARLING, YOU REMEMBER WHERE WE LEFT THAT RESISTANCE SHIP IN THE MOUNTAINS!?'' ''- Mana's father: Yeah! I know! We're going to the ship! We're leaving this planet!'' Throughout the race, the children were starting to get scared without even knowing what was going on. On the way up the mountain, Mana saw many charred bodies, mothers were burnt to death with their children in their arms, old people were burned alive in their homes.... there was a lot going on at that time that Mana did not understand... but that scenes made she scared deep inside her heart. Meanwhile in one of Invasor Ships '' '' Meanwhile in one of the ships that were invading that planet... In the bridge of the flag ship, there were countless battle droids working in the central computers to keep the full situation under their control... Seated on the middle of the bridge, there was a beautiful young woman with black hair and purple eyes... She was wearing some type of nazi uniform used by Germans in World War II. The young woman looked at the Mana's homeland burning as 2 million battle droids were being dispatched to the battefield. The droids were programmed to kill all combatents and burn all civilians. The young woman smiled in happiness ''- Young Woman: Fufufufufufu! It's burning well! This is amazing! This planet will be a good HQ for my forces. Watch me, Master Fallen...'' Unknown Mountain 10 minutes later '' After 10 minutes, they left the town and were running down the mountain. Mana looked behind to see the city burning with many terrified screams coming from there. The giant ships landed on the side of the city. From the ships, things similar to tanks were going to the city. Mana closed her eyes in sadness and looked at her front.'' Some minutes later, they arrived in a mountain cave, in the end of the cave, a ship was there. The ship was similar to a shark. ''- Mana's father: Here we go!'' ''- Mana's mother: Start the engine! If they are invading this planet then they already created a block around this system.'' '' - Mana's father: Roger that... Reminds me the moments when we served the Resistance II...'' ''- Mana's mother: There is no time to waste!'' ''- Mana's father: I know, I kno---!'' Mana's father was interrupted by someone in the entrance of the cave. That voiced... was evil... ''- (???): OOH! Then a family managed to escape! Nice! Nice! '' Everyone looked at the entrance of the cave slowly. In the entrance, there was a man with 2 robots. The man was very similar to a skeleton and was very creepy to the point to made the 3 children there be scared in just looking at him. ''- (???): This ship... is from Resistance II. Now I understand... AH! Where are my manners? My name is Skull Face. I'm the 78th Progenitor major of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Nice to meet you.'' '' '' ''- Mana's mother: Skull Face...'' ''- Mana's father: Bastard...'' ''- Skull Face: You have 3 children there. I consider your family ties beautiful.... And now? You guys are surrounded. Yellow Diamond and Darkseid's orders say we can not leave survivors on this planet. And we must take all children to sell on the black market as sex slaves. '' Skull Face looked at the 3 children. '' - Mana's mother: DON'T DARE PUT A FINGER IN MY CHILDREN! YOU CAN KILL ME BUT IF YOU DO SOMETHING TO DO WITH THEM, I WILL GIVE YOU A DESTINY WORSE THAN DEATH!'' Mana's parents pulled two pistols and targeted in Skull Face. At the same time, the two B1 Battle Droids pointed their guns at the couple. ''- Skull Face: I'm so scared... but you know... When you're a Abyssal 'the whole Multi-Universe looks so small. '' Mana's parents looked at Skull Face scared because he said he was a Abyssal.'' Mana's father whispered to his wife. ''- '''Mana's father: Honey... put the children in the ship and start the automatic mode. He is a Abyssal, we can't beat him. But we can gain some time.'' ''- Mana's mother: Ok, I'm sorry. I think this is the end of the line for us. But at least our children deserve to live. I love you.'' ''- Mana's father: Fufufu, I love you too...................... NOW!!!!!'' '' - Battle Droids: Oh oh.'' Mana's father ran to the villains in a inhuman speed and shot the 2 battles droids while Mana's mother quickly took the children as a fierce lioness, put them in the ship and activated the automatic mode of the ship in less than 2 seconds, then the ship began to work slowly. Mana's father was going to punch Skull Face but Skull Face dodged. Skull Face: Now, now. I did not kill you guys so far because I'd rather kill people in torture room, do not force me to kill you guys entire family here and now. - However, the Mana father suddenly increased the speed of the attacks. His attacks were so fast that he looked like he was moving at the speed of sound but none of the attacks hit Skull Face. But Skull Face grabbed his hand and broke his bones. ''- Mana's father: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK!!!!'' ''- Skull Face: HAHAHAHAHA! Just like that! Scream like th---!'' '' Skull Face was interrupted when he felt a punch on his face. Skull Face flew 5 meters away from the cave.'' Mana's mother: '''I'm the only one who can beat him!' ''Mana's Father: HEHEHE... And people still ask why I fear you when you're pissed off... ''- Mana's mother: Let's get out of here! '' However... ''- Skull Face: These children are really cute...'' '' When Mana's parents looked at Skull Face he saw all the 3 children with him.'' ''- Mana's father: Wait! HOW! '' Mana's father looked at the ship and he saw no one in there. Their children appeared in his arms with no warning. ''- Mana's mother: YOU BASTARD!'' ''- Skull Face: I said I could kill you guys in just one movement. I'm a Abyssal so I can move in the speed of the light. Did you guys forget the person who killed Beerus the God of Destruction was a Abyssal? Even Super Saiyans and Gods are weak compared to us. (Beerus is one of the most OP character in DB Universe). '' Mana parents ran to Skull Face and managed to free Mana and other child from him after 6 minutes of battle. But.. ''- Skull Face: HAHAHA! You guys left one to me. Now... I wonder how is the taste of your blood.'' Mana's parents were tired of the fight and only could say: '''STOP!' '' - '''Skull Face': TOO LATE! '' Skull Face bit the child's neck until she died. Abyssals feed on blood. Skull Face dropped the body of the child on the ground. The body of the girl exploded thanks to his power. ''- Skull Face: She is already dead...'' Mana's father fought Skull Face in pure hatred while the mother put her 2 children in the ship. The ship was finally activated. The cabine was closing and the cabine was getting darker while Mana and her brother were crying. When the cabine closed, the last words Mana heard from her mother was "'Live'". And the ship took over to the space while Mana's parents stayed in the cave fighting Skull Face. '' - Mana: MOMMY! FATHER!'' "..............................................................." That was the last time Mana saw her parents. Only she and her younger brother survived. Her planet was destroyed by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire after that. Mana's parents actually were former soldiers. Mana's father lied to Mana when he said he never left that planet, however, he did that for her sake, he did not wanted a pure existence like Mana knew the existence of inhuman beings like the Abyssals. The name of Mana's father was Filipes Byrt and the name of Mana's mother was Esmeralda. Both were Resistance soldiers who fought DEM Empire in that reality. They met each other in a battle on the Prime Raxis planet. The two fell in love, however, the rules of Resistance said there could be not be loving relationships in the organization, so they fled to a peaceful planet away from that war to live a happy life. Flashback ends Back to Mana's room ''- Mana: Ahh.. I remember. I lost my family there and my brother died in the hands of DEM. I should be hunting Kurumi Tokisaki right now.... but I'm here. La Folia and Katarina allowed me to stay at their house and it made me remember my old happy times before I become a soldier. I consider them my family now ... I have to go back to my universe and save my companions from being killed... but I can't do it... I love La Folia and Kata-chan now... '' Mana began to cry. ''Part 4 'Meanwhile in Tokyo' '' '' ''On the other side of Tokyo was a river that divided Tokyo from the forest. On the other side of the river, was the leader of the terrorist organization that was attacking. He was sleeping in a chair when several of his subordinates appeared. '' One of them came close to the leader and said: "Master" several times until one time the leader woke up. He was a very know Serial Killer. '' ''- Terrorist 1: Good night, Master.'' '' - Leader: Sorry, I slept so fast. I was waiting to our troops attack Tokyo when I slept. Ohh... the moon is red... looks so beautiful.'' ''- Terrorist 2: Sir, our troops are attacking Tokyo right now. '' ''- Terrorist 3: We have conquested 50% of the city. The VSA and the military police are falling. '' ''- Terrorist 4: Sir, the information of our spy in VSA gave to us was correct. 900 VTOLs led by the commander Lucas Kellan tried to get into Tokyo. We destroyed all VTOLs and we sent teams to hunt the survivors. With this, the entire country will be controlled by Eckidina KnightWalker as planned.'' '' - Leader: Fufufu. It's funny how Eckidina KnightWalker make this world looks so small. '' The leader rose from his chair and looked at Tokyo on the other side of the river. ''- Leader: It's burning well. It's like the hell on earth. '' ''- Terrorist 5: Our report about the attack talk about the victims. 5 million are dead and half of the city is burning to the ground thanks to our orbital strike. However, the ISA troops managed to enter in the city. They are now using Black Bird to destroy our troops, drones and sentry guns.'' ''- Leader: Oh.. the ISA. This is not a problem. We also have reinforcements arriving in some minutes.'' ''- Terrorist 3: Reinforcements? From who?'' ''- Leader: Eckidina KnightWalker. The KnightWalker have an private army for themselves. Their army has 40 millions of well-trained forces. '' '' - Terrorist 4: So, Eckidina KnightWalker is sending her troops to assist us in Tokyo? Master Johan Liebert. '' The leader of that organization was Johan Liebert, the target number one of the whole world. He is know to be one of the most evil terrorists in the history of mankind. He was the one responsible for the terrorist attack in Trade World Center in 2001 and the genocide of 4 million of Russians in 2033. ''- Johan: Yes... she sent half of her army to assist us. 20 million of her Elite Soldiers. '' ''- All Terrorists: !!!'' '' '' ''- Terrorist 2: 20 million is enough to capture a small nation like Haiti! Why she sent so many soldiers only to invade Tokyo?'' ''- Johan: Hmm... Looks like Eckidina is planning big. Very bigger. She contracted us only to invade Tokyo and London but she is trying to get something bigger from our attack on Europe and Japan. By the way............... "they" are here.'' ''- Terrorist 1: "They?" '' All terrorists felt the ground shake. They thought it was an earthquake because that was Japan... however, it was not an earthquake but STEPS. Thousands of synchronized steps that could be heard kilometers away. Johan looked behind smiling as usual and saw thousands of men in black armor battles. They were quite similar to Helghast. They were the KnightWalker Army, the Assassins Wolf Brigade. 20 millions were there marching. There were so many soldiers that their line stretched for kilometers. After some minutes, the army finally stopped in front of Johan. ''- Johan: I was waiting for you, Wolf Brigade. A men was walking through Wolf Brigade soldiers'' Johan smiled as he looked a masculine figure approaching to him and said: You too... '''Vladimir Makarov'.'' '' - Vladimir: It's been a while, Johan Liebert. Our last met was 15 years ago.'' ''- Johan: Tell me; why are you here? This is Eckidina KnightWalker plan too?'' ''- Vladimir: She paid me 500 million of Pounds to join the Wolf Brigade. She liked my skills and contracted me to attack Tokyo by leading her forces. But I prefer join the action instead controlling or sending orders away from the battlefield. Vladimir said with the Russian accent.'' ''- Johan: I see. I don't mind. But can you control 20 million of men?'' ''- Vladimir: I don't need... I already said my 2 orders: First; Destroy the enemy's hope for victory. Second; Wipe them out.'' '' - Vladimir: Just it. Tokyo is already a "mindian" (a Mindian the capital city of hell). I don't need to control these men. Anyway our transport arrived.'' Everyone looked at the sky and saw thousands of helicopters. One by one, the helicopters landed on the ground. As the helicopters landed, thousands of the Wolf Brigade forces got in the helicopters. Some minutes later, Makarav also got in one of the helicopters that were going to the city. Johan looked at the helicopters going to the city. ''- Johan: Eckidina KnightWalker. You're really a sinister girl. I like that.'' ''Part 5 (Final) 'Meanwhile in a Multi-Universe far away from our planet' 'Gem Homeworld' '' Yellow Pearl, the receptionist of a tyrant diamond entered in a gigantic hall with yellow crystals and said: "My Diamond, permission to say a recent report about a Spirit." A sinister female voice replied: "Be quickly." ''- Pearl: Recently, our radars founds a Spirit traveling at the speed of light in the galaxy 145. According to the researchers, there is no doubt that this is the Spirit that Emperor of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire is hunting through all Multi-Universes. The name of this Spirit is <'Princess'>. We were contacted by one of the leaders to send scouts and capture her since we are the nearest faction. Your answer, Milady Yellow Diamond.'' '' Yellow Diamond was seated in her chair while using some virtual PCs in front of her.'' ''- Yellow Diamond: I understood. Those Progenitors on Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire are sending a order to us to send our troops to capture that Spirit and send her to that Abyssals?'' ''- Pearl: Yes.'' ''- Yellow Diamond: We are not their slaves like other factions allied to DEM Empire are. I'm going to ignore this order. Pearl, I found a good planetary system to test our Experimental Cluster. The planet is called Namek, there are forms of life there but it's nothing to worry about. I will send Jasper XF-5359-256 and Peridot XT-3531-750 there to activate Genocide Device to wipe out all life on that planet. When I make fusion with the Meta Cluster, those dogs from DEM and the Abyssals will learn to fear us.'' ''- Pearl: With all respect. Milady...we can not ignore direct orders from the DEM Empire...'' ''- Yellow Diamond:......... Pearl, disappear.'' ''- Pearl: Milady Yellow Diamond, the person who contacted us was...was...was.............the.....................'' ''- Yellow Diamond: Hmm?'' ''- Pearl: It was.... was..... T-t-the-'' '' '' ''- Pearl: BLACK DIAMOND!'' LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA '' ''Raizen High School Arc Season 1 Episode 8 Japan War To Be Continued... ''Ending'' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Raizen School Arc Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:Light Novel Style Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DiabloVil Category:Music Videos Category:Videos